


MOTIVATIONAL GESTURES

by Houndmancometh



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Summary: WORDS TO TRANSCEND AND NEVER THINKING BACK ON THEN
Relationships: Poetry - Relationship





	MOTIVATIONAL GESTURES

MOTIVATIONAL GESTURES

Do you have any fears?  
Do you want people near?  
Within the questions, you must honest and sincere  
Now let me give you some pointers to preserver  
Put your fears to the side  
Listen to the approach as I provide  
The idea is to confront what is instilling in the fear  
Could it be speaking in front of crowds of people?  
Perhaps having no confidence  
Maybe even feeling less inadequate  
This could be related to your childhood coming up  
Then again, maybe people said words to you to make fears come within you  
The truth to the matter, you need to build your self-esteem up  
Confront those fears, and let yourself improve  
Associate the word, ‘ENTHUSED”  
Don’t let anyone question your personality that yourself is confused  
People only want to think that you are misused  
You are who you are  
It’s only you that will achieve going far  
If giving a speech makes you uncomfortable  
Put the key word in your head “ABLE”  
Practice around your kitchen table, and pretend it is a meeting around a Roundtable, but before you start, take a deep breath  
Yet always instill, “I CAN DO THIS”  
You will find you could do it after all   
Overcoming fears means you must challenge them  
Making it personal like a battle  
Remember, it is you in the saddle  
But the emphasis is victory  
Your testimonial being your story  
Deliver what you always wanted that was required  
Your mission being what you always desired  
Tell fear look out, you see your horizon moving about.

**Author's Note:**

> WORDS TO TRANSCEND AND NEVER THINKING BACK ON THEN


End file.
